Off Limits
by BlauWolf
Summary: Really short story about secret love. The two characters in it aren't given names so a bit of an imagination is helpful when reading--they can be whoever you think applies. Raiting is just to be safe and because I'm bad at raitings.


Disclaimer:  The original world of Tortall, naturally, belongs to Tamora Pierce.  Anything that you don't recognize was written by me, though a lot of credit is still due to Tamora Pierce. 

A/N—Ok, this is a real short story that just came to me the other day and demanded to be written.  It's not really a romance but it is about love, sort of.  Anyway, I don't use any names in here so the two characters can be whoever you want them to be.  I did have two specific ones in mind when I wrote this, however, it just felt better without names.  This is the first time I've tried something like this and the only time I've written something so short that actually has an ending, so please, please read and review.  I want to know what you all think.     

Off Limits

It was in the way she moved.  She was so graceful—confident, too.  Anyone could see by the way she walked that she knew how to handle herself.  She was aware of the room with a fighter's sense but was apparently oblivious to the eyes that followed her when she moved—and not just his eyes, but other pairs as well.  She walked across the room and shelved the book she'd been reading. She ran her hands over the other books on the shelf and pulled out a thick volume.  The gold lettering on the spine said "The Eastern Lands:  A Chronology."  He smiled as she carried it back to where she'd been sitting next to her brother. 

It took her awhile because the library was abnormally crowded.  The Midwinter Festivals were starting that night and most of the younger members of the court were gathered in the library waiting. She passed by Kren of Anaks Eyrie on the way to her seat.  The older girl smiled at her and she smiled cordially back.  His own smile broadened.  He knew for a fact that the two girls had a strong, mutual dislike for each other, which they'd carried for years.  It had started over a man—his own friend, actually—though neither of them were courting him anymore.  Still, they carried that dislike for each other.  It was ironic because otherwise they probably would have been good friends. 

She made it to her seat and set the book heavily on the table. She flipped through it rather absently.  He watched her fingers slide over the pages.  Like everything else, he loved those long, tan fingers, her work calloused palms, her smooth, muscled arms…She looked up and caught him watching. She smiled, giving him no indication she understood the meaning of his gaze.  He was glad she didn't understand because her understanding would complicate things.  Things were complicated enough.  Still, that smile sent prickles of happiness up and down his spine.  Her smile didn't fade and her eyes continued to hold his.  He saw good-natured laughter in every line of her face and every sparkle of her eyes.  They were enchanting eyes.  The look in her eyes changed, and he could tell she was trying to read his face.

He wrenched his eyes away and stood up, closing the book he'd been reading.  "I'm going to stretch."  He said.  Hearing his own voice, he wondered how he managed to sound so nonchalant when he was still feeling the effects of that smile.  No one at the table paid him much attention and he walked off.  He went outside and wandered down the halls a bit then returned to the library.  He took a different seat, across the room and beside his brother, but it didn't do any good.  He had nothing with which to occupy his mind, so he settled back to watching her.  His brother noticed him, looked to see where his gaze rested, and then turned to face him.  He turned his eyes away from her to his brother. They stared at each other for a moment.  His brother shook his head and he nodded.  They didn't nee to say anything.  He understood.  She was off limits.  He stood up and left again.  A few hours on the courts with a practice sword was what he needed.  He understood. 


End file.
